Judas Kiss
by TatiElina
Summary: BruceXDinahXOliver triangle. With Little Roy and Dick along for the ride. Oceans of drama.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been wanting to write this story for a million years...( or 6 months-ish) but couldn't quite put words to 'paper' until now. I know I normally love focusing on the cuties that are Richard Grayson and Roy Harper, but this one is definitely more Dinah Lance POV with BruceXDinahXOllie as the forefront. So. Read on if you're up for drama and romance. Might get "Lime-ish"? Idk. It might not. xD

* * *

_"It's not the fact that you kissed him yesterday. It's the feeling of betrayal, that I just can't seem to shake" -Be Alright_

She woke up with a start, for a split second, she had thought she was in a different billionaire's bed; but that was silly, wasn't it? Because if that had been the case, she would have woken up to a mix of blond hair, and laughter and always his perfect smile... this was different. This was cold.

Not the covers, but why DID Gotham always seem gloomy? There was no sunshine coming through the dark navy curtains. There was no movement from his side of the bed, just soft, even breathing that made him seem vulnerable.

The man WAS beautiful...he _was _, and as she watched him sleep, fair skin clear, dark hair a clashing contrast, he almost looked peaceful. But she knew better. She knew the demons that haunted him, perhaps because she had similar ones, always dancing around her as she tried her best to have a life.

The man stirred, whispered her name and touched her hand... and for a moment, for a 'blink and miss it' moment, she could convince herself that she _was_ happy in this man's bed.

In Bruce's bed.

* * *

Despite it being a Saturday, the man had rushed off to the office at some point, and when she woke up again, the bed was empty. She took her time showering, changing into jeans and a white t-shirt, and then brushing her teeth so intently that she only stopped when she tasted blood. She spit out into the porcelain sink and hated herself.

She didn't want to go downstairs. Downstairs was an overly cheery child that would want to talk to her, try to make her smile, or just be adorably optimistic...

It was hard to be around Dick Grayson, the spirited 9 year old that Bruce had adopted, because it reminded her of _her _boy. No. Not her boy.

Not anymore, maybe not ever...

When she finally did make the long trip to the kitchen counter, she found who she expected. A bright, blue eyed boy having chocolate chip pancakes and fruit.

"...Good morning, Ms. Lance." He smiled widely at her, and it made her sigh before sitting in front of him.

"Hey kid."

"Are you hungry?"

"No." She mouthed, barely audible before resting her head on the counter. The child giggled and pushed his bowl of cut up fruit in front of her, which she ate miserably.

"We could go to the park-"

"No."

"Watch a movie?"

"No."

"Spar?"

"Absolutely not."

This was their thing. Dick, the overly happy child, would want them to hangout while they waited for Bruce to return home, and she pretended to hate it, and him, and the arrangement in general, but in the end she'd give in. Like that particular morning.

They ended up outside, kicking the soccer ball around. It got so competitive that at one point she was cursing at him- she, a mature, 27 year old, 18 years his senior, was calling him all kinds of names as he zoomed past her never seeming to lose any energy.

"You are entirely too much, kid." She groaned as she finally got him to settle down and go inside for a drink of water.

"You're fun. Alfie never wants to kick the ball around with me." Really, before she had come to live with them, he had been all kinds of lonely. Her presence brought a list of pros and cons...

Pros. She knew how to spar, she liked adventure, and she made Bruce happy.

Cons. She always slept in, took too long brushing her hair and putting paint or whatever on her face, and...she made Bruce happy.

"Well, now I'm going to have to shower again. Can't show up to 'fancy-dinner' all stinky..."

"No, Alfie would be most displeased." He agreed. 'Fancy-Dinner' was a charity event being hosted by the beautiful, rich Ms. Jennifer Goodenough . Naturally Bruce had been invited. He hadn't wanted to go, but hadn't made a 'public' appearance in a while and the media was starting to notice. Dinah wasn't going to go...until Bruce had promised her and Dick cheesy super nachos after the event- provided they 'behaved'. The stipulation had been directed at the 9 year old, but the blond woman had decided to do Dick a solid and join him in nacho solidarity.

Dinah was about to start walking toward the grand staircase of the manor, when Dick Grayson decided to open his mouth yet again. Really, did that boy never shut up?

"You could invite your little boy, maybe...?" He knew that the woman missed the little green eyed hellion. It was in the way she often looked at Dick with a sigh, and the way she tensed up whenever the raven haired boy brought up her past...

"Dick. I ... I don't have children."

"I know, I just meant Roy-"

She froze at hearing the name. When the topic was placed right in front of her, it was difficult not to remember that she had had a whole different life before she'd met and started dating Bruce Wayne.

She had been a kick-ass superhero, thank you very much. She had met the most obnoxious loud mouth...the one she had completely fallen in love with; and she WAS happy, with him, and his son...and it had been so good, and felt so right...

Not in the way that Bruce felt. Not secure, and gentle, with a gnawing feeling that she wanted to run...

No, being with Oliver Queen had been... messy, and wildly freeing... and their bodies had _fit _together. She had allowed herself to believe that they could be a family, and that was the most infuriating part of all; she had opened her heart to him.

She wouldn't make that same mistake again. Not ever, ever...

"I don't think that's a good idea." She mumbled, already halfway up the stairs. "Dick?"

"...Ya?" The child looked up.

"Don't forget what we're working for tonight." She told him, very seriously, because after all, it WAS a very serious issue.

"Super nachos!"

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Why** DO** all my stories involve nachos?

* * *

The night had gone well, all things considered. Dick had only thrown two fits. Once when Bruce had insisted he could NOT take his shoes off in the middle of dinner. The second fit was due to being an overtired boy, with a usual bedtime of 8:30 at an event that went well into the night.

By 11:00, he couldn't even enjoy the nachos from the nearest diner. He was tired.

"This is stupid, I want to go home!" He wailed right before the food arrived. They'd been at the event far longer than Bruce had promised. Dinah sighed and took one of the tortilla chips, dipped it in gooey hot cheese and savored it.

"Come on kid, don't be like that.." How was it that she had gotten stuck trying to calm the kid? Bruce was on his phone in the car, and she was tempted to tell him off.

"Bu-bu-but-" Dick tried to calm down. He wasn't a little kid. He could stay up if he really wanted too... The big issue was that he hadn't wanted to- he'd been forced to attend an event, he'd been coerced into being polite, and he was all out of 'manners' for the night. Really, even when the overly nice waitress brought him over a brand new sprite, he could only give her half a smile, while Dinah thanked her.

"BUT, we got our nachos, dude!" She cheered him up- or tried to. When Bruce returned to the table, it was with a grimace and a warning.

"Richard. Enough." Bruce wasn't exactly thrilled either. In order to attend high society events, he needed to pretend to be someone completely different for the night. It was exhausting.

The harsh tone of the man, simply made the little boy frown deeper, as he leaned into Dinah. She smelled good. Like that cranberry- mandarin candle by her bedside.

"...So, that was interesting." Dinah tried hard not to let her heart get attached to the kid. that's what would hurt when she got bored of Bruce, or he her, and so instead she focused on the man now in front of her.

"I know, I know.. it was way too long." He'd had to stay because he was personally delivering a check, and speeches had gone long... he could stay awake all night, but even _he_ had to admit that he was tired, and a bit overwhelmed, ready to call it a night. It did NOT help when two men walked into the diner, sleeping child in one of their arms.

Well, there was a dilemma wrapped into a conundrum.

Dinah didn't know whether to smile or frown, or pretend she didn't know them, but she supposed that would be silly. The men all knew each other, and Hal was already marveling at her presence. They hadn't seen each other since the night she and Oliver had forced him into going camping. It had been ridiculously fun, and she couldn't just ignore the way he was smiling at her, shouting her name, embracing her in a hug...

"Who's that?" Dick was not smiling, for once in his life.

"_THIS_ is Hal Jordan." The blond woman introduced gently, unsure. "And you know Oliver, and Roy..." She mumbled, only just briefly looking at the man.

* * *

How to greet the woman that broke his heart, exactly?

_His_ woman who was sitting uncomfortably next to the dark night and a confused child. As always, she looked beautiful beyond compare. She was wearing a black dress, which made her drop diamond earrings stand out all the more. He was pretty sure he'd given those to her at some point.

He thanked every God he could think of that his child was asleep. Roy would see her, and want to be around her. He'd want her to come back home. He'd throw a fit- he'd cry and scream and question their bad decisions.

It had been SO hard when Dinah had told him that she no longer trusted him. Not with her heart, or body or pet fish. He was dead to her.

But where did that leave his son? Roy loved Dinah as his mother, and no matter how many times Oliver had tried to explain that she wasn't, and that sometimes grownups just didn't end up together... the small child refused to believe him.

The three of them had dreamed of tree houses and family vacations. They had _let _ the child believe that they had that type of future in store- really, in the end, it had all been Oliver's fault. Oliver Jonas Queen, who screwed up everything, absolutely everything he touched. If it wasn't for his child, he'd be at the bottom of a bottle.

"Bruce. Dinah." He gave them a short wave with his free hand. "Hey Dickie."

"Hey Ollie." The little raven-haired boy cheered up at seeing his play mate... "Is Roy going to wake up?"

"Uh, no, probably not..."

"Oh... do you guys want to sit with us? We're eating nachos." He invited like it was the polite, good thing to do, not recognizing how Bruce, Dinah and Oliver would rather be anywhere else just then. Unfortunately, between Dick and Hal, they were all sitting together a few minutes later, with more food ordered.

"So what brings you around these parts?" Bruce asked, trying not to seem cold or possessive. It was a free country. Oliver could eating fucking nachos if he wanted to.

"... the dinosaur exhibit, actually. We missed it in Star, and Roy had been begging me to take him.."

"It was super interesting." Hal supplied. "You guys should take Dick. They'll be in Gotham all weekend."

"Real dinosaurs?" Dick was immediately interested.

"No, but you'd love it, Dickie. Roy couldn't stop smiling."

"... Do you have pictures?" Dinah asked now, quietly, but voice unwavering. It was extremely hard to be so close to the little redhead and not be able to hold him, kiss him, tell him how proud she was of him.

Those moments belonged to the past, she knew. They had died along her love for Oliver. They had died with their unborn child. And yet still, she wanted so much to hold on to whatever she could of that past.

Thankfully, Oliver was gracious, pulling out his phone and showing her every picture of the day, starting from the road-trip to Gotham. Roy was wearing a red t-shirt that she had bought for him.

At the exhibit, there were pictures from Roy opening double doors, to his lunch, to him petting the 'dinosaurs'. He looked deliriously happy, and she was jealous that Hal and Oliver had made those memories with him.

"Wow, look, Dad!" Dick marveled too. "Can we go? Tomorrow? Please? Yes?"

"...I'll think about it." Bruce sighed. The answer would be 'no'.

To Be Continued...


End file.
